Terrible Things
by EmilyAnn003
Summary: Igneel approaches his father about a girl he thinks he's in love with, which stirs up some unwanted memories. Based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade  It's not a Song-fic!


"Dad," Igneel approached his father after getting back from a mission. He had inherited his father's looks and magic, but he had his mother's eyes.

"Yes, son?" Natsu set down his wife's novel after finishing it for around the seventieth time, and faced his son.

"C-can I ask you something?" The boy was hesitant while sitting next to his father.

"Sure, anything."

"Well… there's this girl that I like… Lily… and I was wondering if you had any advice on how to talk to her without looking like an idiot."

His father laughed. "That's something you get from me, you know. " The boy blushed and looked away. "Lily, huh? Gajeel and Levy's daughter?" Igneel nodded and Natsu sighed. "Let me tell you something… By the time I was your age, I would have given anything to fall in love."

"Really?" Igneel asked.

"Yeah… that's when I met your mother-"

"Dad," His son interrupted. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No… it's fine. Anyways, she was the girl of my dreams, but I was too afraid to tell her. We stayed friends for the longest time, but then one day, she walked up to me after a mission while we were all sitting in the guild, taking a break. She was covered in dirt and blood, and her clothes were ripped, but she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

"Dad…" Igneel groaned in disapproval, obviously getting embarrassed that his father would talk about his mother in such a way.

Natsu chuckled. "Alright… but she was. When she walked up to me she said…

_[Flashback]_

"_Natsu," Lucy had just approached Natsu after a long mission of fighting around a hundred Vulcans._

"_Hmm?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the blonde with a mouthful of fire-chicken. _

"_Y-you've been staring at me…" This caused him to spit out his food all over Happy, who didn't look too happy about that. _

"_I- what? No I haven't…" His cheeks flared red and the blonde looked at him more sternly. _

"_Yes you have." She glanced around to check to see if anyone was eavesdropping, and they weren't. "Will you just quit the act?" She whispered. _

"_W-what act?" Natsu stuttered. _

"_Natsu… you were staring at me throughout the whole mission. And they way you were looking at me… it wasn't a 'just friends' kind of look…"_

"_Wh-"_

"_I know I shouldn't say this, but," She interrupted. "… I think you love me…" _

_[End flashback]_

"Did mom really say that?" Igneel asked, intrigued by the fact that his mother was so brave.

"She did." Natsu chuckled.

"What did you say after that?"

"I basically admitted it… and she told me she loved me too…"

His son smiled. "That's sweet…"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You think so? Wanna hear how I proposed?"

"Sure." Igneel laughed.

_[Flashback]_

_It was Lucy's 22__nd__ birthday and she and Natsu we're at the bar drinking… again. _

_There weren't that many people there. Just Cana, Jet, Droy, and Mirajane working the bar. _

"_Alright, Natsu… I think we should go home…" _

"_Already? But the party's just begun!" He exclaimed as he chugged another mug of beer, receiving a high five from Cana. _

_The stellar mage laughed. "Natsu… everyone left about an hour ago… We need to leave."_

_She began walking towards the door when her boyfriend grabbed her arm. "Wait, Luce." _

_The blonde stopped in confusion. Natsu had turned towards the bar and had started creating something out of paper and his scarf. Then, he turned back around and held out a piece of paper folded neatly around something small. _

"_Natsu… what is this?"_

"_Open it…" He said gently, in a whisper, suddenly growing serious. _

_This confused the blonde, but she began unwrapping it anyways. Her confusion grew even more when she saw what was inside. _ _"A… string?"_

_Natsu laughed. "Yeah. It's a string from my scarf. It's all I had." Still seeing the confusion in his girlfriend's eyes, he continued. "Lucy… You know that I love you, right?"_

"_Well I would hope so." She laughed._

_Natsu smiled. "And do you love me?"_

"_Yes, of course!"_

"_Good… then you should have no problem marrying me."_

_Lucy's eyes grew wide. "W-what?"_

"_Marry me, Luce."_

_She barely had time to say 'Okay' before his lips smashed into hers. When they pulled apart, she still looked confused. "What was the string for?" She asked._

_Natsu laughed. "Oh yeah. This was all I had…" He then took her left hand and tied the string around her ring finger. "I can buy you a new one tomorrow-"_

"_No." She interrupted. "This is perfect."_

_[End Flashback]_

"Wow…" Igneel said. "I never thought you could be so… so..."

"Romantic?" Natsu finished.

"Yeah… But anyways… back to Lily. Dad, I think I love her…"

Natsu's face suddenly took on a harder glow, and he sighed. "Son… I know love may seem like it's the best thing in the world right now but… it's not. Life can do terrible things… And in the end, there's just too much to lose."

His son sat quietly for a moment, until Natsu said "Did I ever tell you how I found out...?"

"No..."

_[Flashback]_

_It was an average Sunday. Natsu and Lucy were taking a walk down to the Sakura tree park, when all of the sudden, Lucy stopped._

"_Is everything alright?" Natsu asked, concerned for his wife. _

"_A-actually Natsu…"_

"_What is it?" He urged._

"_Well… it's just that… I went to the doctor yesterday and…"_

"_**And**__?" Lucy had been having these random spasms of pain and he had been pressuring her to go to the doctor to see what was wrong._

"_I-it doesn't look too good, Natsu…" Her eyes had begun to swell up, and there was an enormous lump forming in her throat. _

"_What are you saying, Luce?"__** No… **__Natsu tried to block out all of the thoughts that were currently entering his mind. He didn't want to think about that. Anything but that._

"_I… I don't have much longer…" _

_His eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe it- he didn't __**want**__ to believe it. Anything but this. Any__**one**__ but __**her**__… Please not his Luce…_

_He grabbed her and held onto her tighter than he thought he could, without hurting her. They both fell down onto their knees, sitting like that in the park. Crying in each other's arms._

"_Natsu…" She pulled out of his grip and placed her hands on his cheeks, looking him in the eyes. "Don't cry, Natsu…" She did her best to wipe his tears away, but they just kept coming. "I just want you to know that… you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Natsu…"_

"_No!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and laid his head on top of hers. "No… Luce… It's not possible… It c- it can't… I love you, Luce…" _

_[End Flashback]_

"Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things... You'll learn someday, but I'll hope and pray that God will show you differently.."

… **Please don't hate me for writing this! I've just been obsessed with this song for the past few days, and this popped into my mind. I hope you liked it! And if you don't know the song, you suggest you go listen to it right now! (youtube) **/watch?v=kAplLy3tzmI

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


End file.
